


Guilt

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Tasuku felt guilty of putting Homare through a brutal training regime. His guilt worsened after seeing how Homare messed up during their rehearsal for Hotel Compass and getting scolded by Tsumugi, and he now struggled to make up for it.Written for TasuHoma week Day 7: Free Day
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Takatoo Tasuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: TasuHoma Week 2021





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I was REALLY late to learn about TasuHoma week (like, I just learned about it today), but couldn't resist the temptation to write something for it. This is some kind of follow-up to Homare's Hotel Compass R backstage.
> 
> If you haven't read the backstage, here's a quickie: Homare wants to do role study for his lobby boy role in Hotel Compass. Then it's brought up about carrying luggage. Homare tries to carry Matsukawa's luggage later but is too weak to do so, and Tasuku happens to see it... As you've guessed it, Tasuku puts Homare through hell afterwards. Homare feels fine after the training, but at the end of the backstage, the muscle pain kicks in and causes Homare to drag himself into the practice room. He basically gets a really bad case of delayed-onset muscle soreness.
> 
> Speaking of, finally there is a break after a streak of tiering, so I can write! Well, at least until Marry Me comes. Hope y'all are hyped up for it! Well, as someone who has Co Homare and Ac Tenma (although the latter came from me trying to pull for the SR Hisoka in Sakura Diary, which didn't end well), I can say that they are carrying my teams like pack mules. ;)

_"Tasuku, you went too far."_

Tsumugi's angry tone and glare haunted Tasuku, but not as much as what happened during their rehearsals earlier. Homare couldn't even walk properly, let alone lift a suitcase. It had slipped out of his shaky hands as soon as he lifted it.

It was his fault, Tasuku had to admit. Homare only wanted to work out because of his role as a lobby boy, but what had Tasuku done? Woken him up at 5AM, made him jog 10km and do over fifty push-ups and stuff, yelled at him whenever he slowed down and complained, and last but not least, had him carry a sleeping Hisoka from the living room on the first floor to their room on the second floor.

Now that he'd seen the pain Homare was in, Tasuku was glad that Homare hadn't injured himself during the brutal training; if he had, even if he forgave him, Tasuku would never forgive himself. Their performance would be ruined, but most importantly, Tasuku had hurt his fellow troupe mate. Well, admittedly, sometimes Homare annoyed him so much that he really wanted to punch the poet in the face.

As Tasuku rummaged through the tubes and bottles of medicines in the drawer of his desk, Tsumugi asked from behind him, "Did you hurt yourself, Tasuku?"

"Nah, it's for Arisugawa," Tasuku replied.

"I see."

After picking up a tube of pain relief gel, Tasuku pushed the drawer shut and turned around. Oh, it seemed like Tsumugi had noticed the perpetual scowl on his face.

"It's okay. I'm sure that Homare is a forgive-and-forget type of person."

"Yeah..."

The frowning Tasuku walked out of the room and along the hallway. Nobody was there. Good. He didn't need more people asking about what happened and further hurting his aching chest.

Tasuku knocked on the door of room 205 and waited. Yet the longer he waited, the faster and harder his heart pounded. Homare couldn't possibly climb onto his loft bed by himself, could he? Hisoka was also away-

Crap! What if Homare fell off the ladder and hit his head?

Tasuku opened the door and rushed into the room, and let out a sigh of relief. Homare was asleep at his desk, his snore echoing across the room. A pen and a few pieces of crumpled paper lay beside his chair.

Slowly and silently, Tasuku closed the door and walked towards Homare. There, after putting the tube of pain relief gel on the desk, he shook the sleeping poet gently. "Hey, you shouldn't sleep here. Your body will hurt even more when you wake up."

Homare remained fast asleep, his face leaning against a sheet of scribbled paper.

Unable to bring himself to yell at Homare or shake him harder, Tasuku pulled the chair and picked him up. Homare's weight almost made him topple, but dropping the poet was the last thing he'd ever want to do, especially after what he'd done to him.

Tasuku made his way to the sofa in the room and put Homare down. For some reason, looking at the sleeping Homare soothed him; hell, the sight made Tasuku want to stay by his side until he woke up.

It wouldn't hurt to submit to the desire, would it? Tasuku didn't have anything to do after all.

Just as Tasuku sat down, Homare groaned and stirred. "You're up?" he asked.

Homare's eyes fluttered open and then widened. "Tasuku? May I ask what brings you here? Perhaps you know how I ended up here on the sofa?"

"Uh, well…" Geez, Tasuku could swear that talking to a sleeping Homare was way easier. "I brought you some pain relief gel, but since you were sleeping, I put it on your desk. Then I carried you here. Sleeping at your desk is bad for your health."

Homare smiled. "Thank you for your kindness!"

From the tone, Tasuku could tell that Homare didn't even care about what he'd put him through. It shouldn't stop him from apologizing, though. "Sorry about yesterday," he muttered, wondering if his simple apology were good enough.

"Yesterday? Oh…" Homare sat up very slowly, groaning and wincing as he did. "Aching muscles, troubled mussels… My poetic spring is as dry as the Sahara desert."

Yeah, he didn't really care about that incident.

Tasuku didn't even know what to say. Should he ask if he were okay? Well, what was the point? The grimace still lingered on Homare's face as he stood up and held onto the sofa for support...

A light bulb went off in Tasuku's head. It'd certainly end up with Homare reciting a bunch of nonsensical poems for him, but well, Tasuku would let him slip this time.

"Why don't you go get some fresh air outside and walk for a bit?" Tasuku suggested. "It'll help you recover faster and get the creative juices flowing."

Homare looked down with a long face. "I doubt I could reach the balcony in this state."

Tasuku rose to his feet and offered a hand. "Hold onto me. Let's have a walk together."

Homare shifted his gaze to Tasuku and blinked. "Tasuku? You are unusually kind today."

"Well, as I said, sorry about yesterday. It was my fault that you messed up during the rehearsal and couldn't even move without pain now."

"I appreciate your concern very much." Smiling broadly, Homare grabbed Tasuku's hand. "I shall dedicate my upcoming poem to you as my token of gratitude."

Tasuku knew this would happen, but instead of refusing it like usual, he returned the smile and told Homare, "Looking forward to it."

As soon as Tasuku said that, he could feel the weight being lifted off his shoulders.


End file.
